navalclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Periscope
Equipment Name: Periscope *Use: Improve Viewing & Driving *Cost: $100 Description Periscope is a device that allows for better viewing from a vehicle This is a recipe of blocks & other items when combine which acts like a real life periscope. In this case, temporarily teleporting the user above the vehicle from where periscope is placed. So like a remote camera, but you are the camera. Users are able to drive or use other functions with other signs after clicking the periscope sign. How to use it Activating Once the vehicle its mounted is activated, if none of the parts of the periscope is broken is broken, periscope will be able to be activated by clicking the Periscope sign. Instantly the user will be teleported above the spot where the periscope is mounted. They will be standing on Nether Brick Fences stacked on bone block. To get off the periscope. The user need only to walk away from where they have been teleported, they will find them self back where Periscope sign is mounted. Special Functions The Two Piece Periscope has a lever, which allow for the tall and vulnerable nether fence on top of the vehicle to retracted. Optional Setup For Periscope A user will typically use this to see where enemy vehicles are, usually on a submarine. However, any vehicle may mount this device. Most common method of using is to first click a Vehicle Sign or Helm sign, and then click the Periscope. This will allow the user steer the vehicle as long they don't walk away from the spot their on. How do you build it There are two styles of Periscope, one that directly mounted and the two component one to allow for maximum flexibility. *Solid State Periscope - This is the one where a periscope is assembled as one piece. So usually this will be mounted on roof of the vehicle. This a simple periscope, but which does not mount the lever to lower top parts. *Two-Piece Periscope - This is the "regular" periscope. While the periscope sign itself, mounted on the wood block can be placed where the Helm or the Vehicle Control Sign is, the top part mounted on a Bone Black can be placed directly above this. As long as they are lined up, UP-DOWN wise, the top piece can be place as high as the plot allows. You do not need holes in the vehicle to be able to make this work. Assembly *Construction Materials needed: 6 Nether Brick Fence, Wood Block (any will do), a Bone Block, Lever, and Sign. *Construction Note 1: Lever is not required if the Solid State Periscope is made. Extra nether brick fence maybe needed for the lower part of the periscope to allow additional sign to be placed on it to make it easier to Steer a submarine/ship example. * *; Solid State Periscope (One Piece) *: Determine where you want to view from, place bone block into the roof. Place 5 nether fences on top of one another until they resemble pole. Under the bone block attach the single nether brick fence directly from the bottom the bone block. Place a sign with words "Periscope" on the Nether Fence Block. * *; Regular Periscope (Two Piece) *: Place Bone block directly above where periscope bottom part will be place. Put 5 nether brick fence blocks on top of this bone block. Below inside the vehicle, black the Wood (or any block) DIRECTLY blow where the bone block is above. Attach a Nether fence below Wood Block block and put a sign on it with words "Periscope" on the first line. *Construction Note 2: Before placing Two Piece Periscope, remember that periscope parts must be within 1 block of each other SIDE-To-SIDE. So if you could look UP from your vehicle's roof, you need to see the upper part of the periscope directly above you. The periscope can be as far up as you wish as long as this is done. Optional Construction Tips * *;Mount a Helm or Vehicle Control Sign below the Periscope Sign *: Periscopes are used to see where your going. While you have periscope sign on the lower nether brick fence block be face any direction to work. Good thing to do is face this Periscope sign so the BACK of the sign faces front of the ship, so you can steer. You can add a additional Nether Fence Block below Periscope sign to add a Helm (Spare controls) or main sign for vehicle. * *;Water Proof your Periscope *: On Submarines, when the ship goes under water. A person on the periscope can possibly drown while standing on top the periscope. 3 Glass blocks can be placed on top of the fence/periscope to allow for air pocket. Category:Equipment Signs